For a current sensor for measuring electric current that flows through a conductor, conventionally known is a method of detecting magnetic flux to be generated by the flow of measurement current in the surrounding of the conductor. For example, in such a method, a magneto-electric conversion element is disposed in the vicinity of a primary conductor through which the measurement current flows.
FIG. 1 (corresponding to FIG. 7 in PTL 1) shows an example of a conventional current sensor. A U-shaped current conductor portion 204a is formed in a conductive clip 204, and a hole element 208 is disposed inside the U-shape. Magnetic flux density becomes high in the vicinity of the center of the inside of the U-shape, and thereby, measurement sensitivity is enhanced.